Christmas With the Skywalkers
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: Sequel to Merry Christmas From: The Skywalkers. ObiWan goes to Naboo to spend Christmas with his former padawan and his family. But he never thought that going would cause their relationship to come undone. Can their relationship be mended?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to thank everyone who had said such nice things about my previous Christmas story, and since it was popular request, I'm writing a sequel! Mind you, it isn't finished and this first chapter is a bit sloppy, but it gets WAY more organized, I promise. **

**Now, before reading this story I strongly recommend you to read Merry Christmas from: the Skywalkers, or you really won't get much of it in the beginning. **

**I won't be able to update often, since I don't have any other chapters written, but positive reviews help me write. I promise they do! So, if you review I think this story will be finished by Christmas. As I said before, it's a bit sloppy, but I will probably edit it someday. I hope you like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Christmas with the Skywalkers**

**Chapter One**

An annoying beeping sound wrung in Obi-Wan's ears as he slept. He had no idea what it was, and desperately wished it to go away, but it would not stop. Finally he had fallen asleep, only to be awoken by the noise. A very annoying noise. Obi-Wan would prefer being awoken with Master Yoda calling to him and whacking him with his gimmer stick. Anything but the ringing.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, then closed, not liking the gloomy light. He slowly opened them again, and realized where he was. He was in a Jedi Starfighter's cockpit, in some hanger. The beeping and whirring continued and Obi-Wan looked over to the translation screen. It was the Arfour unit that had been responsible for the noise. _I never liked that thing,_ Obi-Wan thought. He proceeded to shake his head, and reply, "Yes, Arfour?" his voice was groggy, and it was obvious that he had just been sleeping.

_We've landed on Naboo. I tried to wake you earlier, but you wouldn't, so I landed for us. We are 1.3 kilometers from the destination you seek_, is what appeared on the translation screen. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with a yawn, looking out of the cockpit. Everything was so dark. He wondered the time.

"Arfour, you wouldn't happen to know the Naboo standard time right now, would you?" He asked the droid.

_0300 hours._

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said to the droid, and it beeped in response. Obi-Wan sighed, looking around again, then, rested his elbow on his knee, and covered his beard with his hand, thinking. Three in the morning, on Christmas day: should he wait? Or should he go now? The answer seemed to be obvious, but due to the fact that Obi-Wan strongly desired to get out of the small cockpit, and that he was eager to see his friend, made things a bit harder.

He looked out of his cockpit once more. It was still, almost too still.

Christmas time, it seemed, in this Galaxy appeared to be the only time when things were calm, even if they were not. As he looked around the docking bay, he saw many ships. Many families had come to spend the holidays with their grandparents or other relatives, and many husbands and wives had gotten off of work for this special occasion. It was something Obi-Wan had never done; though he certainly wondered about it. Being a Jedi meant never celebrating Christmas, so, this would be the first time he would. He was familiar with the traditions of Christmas though, family getting together to open gifts in the early morning. Simple, but so hard at the same time. Especially for Obi-Wan.

He had not seen his friend in months, and the more time between visits, the more awkward it became. It seemed they knew each other less, and less. Obi-Wan missed the closeness to his friend, the happy moments, and the laughing. All that seemed so far away, and impossible to get back. He tried to understand Anakin situation, but he just couldn't. He had a family to take care of, but what happened to Anakin's father figure? His brother; his friend? It almost seemed Anakin had forgotten him most of the time. Of course Anakin had a wife and children to take care of, but the fact that he ignored Obi-Wan's letters for months at a time was unbelievable! How could one forget about the one who had raised him? Obi-Wan had never forgotten Qui-Gon for an instant, to him, it would be like forgetting the Force.

_To me, but not to Anakin_, Obi-Wan thought to himself bitterly. When Obi-Wan suddenly realized tears were in his eyes, he calmed himself down, taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes and thought. He needed to make a decision. Now.

_Yes_, he decided, _I will go now_.

Saying his good-byes to Arfour, and getting the information he needed, he left his cockpit and proceeded out of the hanger bay into the cold night air.

It was bitter cold, but with the aid of the Force, he managed to keep slightly warm. The winds blew hard, and the light snow began to dance on the street and sidewalk. Now, Obi-Wan wasn't one to complain most of the time, but the fact anyone desired to be on this retched planet in the cold season was crazy. Obi-Wan wouldn't mind the snow too much if it were the morning, when the sun was actually up. But, it wasn't, so there was nothing much he could do right now. Except walk.

And so he did. It didn't seem a soul was up at this hour, as every single house and shop light was off, except those for decoration, and even those were turning off slowly. The lack of light made it hard for Obi-Wan to see the direction he was going in, but he managed.

Has he trudged through the snow he began to doubt his decision of coming again. After all, what if that invitation had just been one of those that wasn't really inviting you, but just saying for the heck of it? What if the twins didn't like him? What would he say when he got there? What if they didn't want him to stay? All these things started rushing through his head, and Obi-Wan found it hard to walk and think all these things at the same time.

So, he stopped.

_Why do I find it so hard to do a simple thing_, Obi-Wan thought to himself, _such as visiting a friend for Christmas?_

The fact was; he was nervous. After not seeing ones friend so long, you begin to not want to even meet them again because you are so afraid of the awkwardness. And that fear makes everything a thousand times worse than it is.

But, Obi-Wan decided that fear was not worth it, and continued walking. Before he knew it, he had arrived on the same street where Anakin lived. Lotus Lane.

It was a dainty little neighborhood, full of small, but beautiful houses, which was very common for Naboo. All of them were nicely decorated, and it seemed every front yard had at least one snowman. It was obvious that the neighborhood was very young. Obi-Wan could very well imagine Anakin and Padmé fitting in here.

The aging Jedi Master made his way up the street, looking for the address of 3827, which was the current address of the Skywalkers. When he finally spotted it, the house gave him no surprise, it was that pinkish-red brick that the majority of Naboo had, it was small, but had a nicely sized yard. The style of the house was probably Padmé's choosing, but the yard was most likely Anakin's.

_Well, this is it_.

The moment of truth. He hadn't seen or heard his former Padawan in months, and he was here. Yet, he hesitated still. It was 3 in the morning yes, but also he had come unannounced. But, he had not just walked through the snow for nothing. He planned on making it past that door up ahead. So, continued forward, and careful not to slip on any ice, Obi-Wan knocked on the door. Three times. No answer. He waited for a full five minutes, and still no answer.

Upon finding the doorbell, he wrung it; but to no avail. Then, more thoughts of doubt fill Obi-Wan's mind. They, meaning the Skywalkers, had probably left for Padmé's parents house. The thought crushed Obi-Wan's hopes, and he began to turn around to leave.

But, then he heard footsteps beyond the door. More than just that, he could hear a series of familiar Huttese curses, from a familiar mouth. Turning around, Obi-Wan smiled.

The door opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker, who still seemed to be muttering a few curses under his breath. He was dressed in a robe, and he looked dead tired as he rubbed his eye looking at Obi-Wan in the annoyed way. Obi-Wan could not speak, only look upon the scene with a smile. After awhile, Anakin became extremely annoyed.

"Sir? Is there something you needed?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I am very sorry for the sloppiness in the style of writing, but I had promised to get this chapter out today, and I was having a hard time writing it. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. In the meantime, take 2 or 3 minutes to write a review. It really means a lot to me, and it helps me write faster. Especially for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me for not updating, but I've been busy, and I've also had a hard time writing this story. I am very sorry to say, but either this story is going down till next Christmas, or I update all through the year, when it's not the Christmas season. You choice. Tell me what you think, please.**

**I want to thank ALL of you for the wonderful reviews, and also all of the people who only read. I thank you very much.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Christmas With the Skywalkers

Chapter Two

To tell the truth, Obi-Wan was a little bit offended that Anakin had not recognized him, but he justified Anakin's actions. After all, it was 3 in the morning, and Anakin was most likely exhausted, also there was the fact Obi-Wan looked very strange. He had his hood pulled over his forehead, and the fact that it was dark probably added to that strange factor. It was very un-Obi-Wan like.

It seemed like minutes past and Obi-Wan still hadn't answered.

"Sir?" Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan's friend shook his head and prepared to the close the door, "Sir, it's Christmas, if you haven't noticed, and I have a very long day ahead of me. So, good night sir." Anakin nodded his head started to close the old fashioned door.

Obi-Wan just stood there, not knowing what to do. So it had been a bad idea to come after all. Anakin hadn't recognized him in any way at all, and Obi-Wan had just stood there! Obi-Wan shook his head a prepared to turn around.

Obi-Wan paused as he heard the door about to close. He quickly turned around and said, "I was under the impression that I was invited."

Anakin stopped closing the door and looked at Obi-Wan strangely, "Excuse me?"

"I was invited. Don't you remember?"

Anakin shook his head slowly, "I don't remember inviting anyone for-," realization appeared on his former Padawan's face, "Obi-Wan?" he questioned.

"The one and only," Obi-Wan said and smiled.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin pulled his former master into a hug, not caring about the snow that covered him at all. "It's been such a long time since I invited you that I had just dismissed the thought of you coming," he said as he welcomed Obi-Wan in.

Obi-Wan looked around, "Well, I had just been an a long term mission near the outer rim, and I just got back a few hours ago. I saw the letter." Obi-Wan observed the house. It was rather small, which he found odd, since Padmé had always been one to like large houses. In the entrance room was a staircase, and to Obi-Wan's left was the small living room. Strait ahead was the Kitchen, and on the way there was a refresher.

"Well, obviously, or you wouldn't be here, would you?" Anakin replied.

"Well, who knows. Maybe I already had the idea of coming into your house at 3 in the morning, whether you invited me or not," Obi-Wan presented the possibility with a strait face.

"Well, I guess you could have," Anakin said and smirked, "But I find that very unlikely."

"Too true." Perhaps this isn't going to be so bad after all.

"So," Anakin started, "What did you think of the letter?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Well The twins are learning how to read and write quickly it seems. I could almost understand it."

Anakin let out a laugh. "They insisted that they were going to write it. Our original plan was to just write it for them."

"The twins seem to have a loose tongue," Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin gave him an odd look and Obi-wan explained, " 'Daddy said you're a pain in the butt.'"

"C'mon Obi-Wan, I was just joking around when I told them that."

"Well, I don't think it gives me a good reputation. They probably hate me now," Obi-Wan let out a dramatic sigh.

"They don't hate you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Yes, sure it is," Anakin reassured, "They just strongly dislike you."

"Well, what a comforting thought." Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin, "You know that proves the they are their fathers children. 'I don't hate you master… I just strongly dislike you,'" Obi-Wan jokingly mocked Anakin's words.

Anakin looked shocked, "I never said that!"

"Out loud anyway. Padawan, you forget I can read your thoughts," Obi-Wan shook his head at the floor. He looked up to see Anakin smirking.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "What?"

"You just called me 'Padawan.'"

"Oh… Did I?"

"You did."

"I did. Well… Old habits die hard I guess." Obi-Wan said followed by quiet nervous laughter.

"Yes, that's what they say." Anakin had suddenly become very dry, and the smile that had been on his face moments before vanished.

Obi-Wan noticed the change in Anakin's mood and decided to switch the subject. "So, how is Padmé doing?"

Anakin's face softened, "She's doing fine."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is doing fine also."

Obi-Wan fidgeted with his sleeve, suddenly not knowing what to say, or how to act. Both former Master and former Padawan turned their heads away from each other, looking at anything but the other person. Minutes passed, and the click-clock that crono was making made everything more awkward.

Anakin finally cleared his throat, and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, I guess that both of us should get some sleep. I… I don't really have a room for you or anything, and I'd let you stay on the couch, but I don't want the twins to wake up with some stranger in their living room."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. Some stranger? Had it been that long?

"So," Anakin continued, "I guess you could sleep in the office… I'll get some blankets…" Anakin said, trailing off, and leaving Obi-Wan in the small room.

_What has become of us, Anakin?_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I really need your feedback on the matter of waiting till next Christmas or not. Review, please. I am also sorry for the shortness of chapters. As I said, I don't have much time to write, so it's this or nothing.**

**Miss-Jedi**


End file.
